


Like It's Night Always

by Milkbread_Ally



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Caring Iwaizumi Hajime, Disease, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Seijoh - Freeform, Sick Oikawa Tooru, Slow Burn, aoba johsai, iwaoi - Freeform, kind of slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkbread_Ally/pseuds/Milkbread_Ally
Summary: "Hey, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa said after the sudden outburst of laughter."What?" said Iwaizumi, still recovering from the chaos."What would you do, when you feel like you've lost all hope, like it's night every single second?"Iwaizumi frowned. "Oikawa," he said, soft but serious. "Are you thinking about..."Oikawa raised an eyebrow, shaking his head. "No, not at all, Iwa-chan!" He smiled gently, something Iwaizumi couldn't quite make out shined in his eyes. "It's just that... I want to know what you think.""Me?" Iwaizumi leaned back onto the wall."If night becomes eternity, I choose to pursue the stars."
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Like It's Night Always

"Iwa-chan."

"What?" Iwaizumi said, the casual annoyance in his voice as always.

"Nothing."

"..."

"Iwa-chan."

"What?"

"Nothing again."

"... Shut it, Trashykawa. I mean it for real." Iwaizumi turned to look at his friend, who was lying on his bedroom floor, glaring back, with a naughty smile on his face. "If you keep being so annoying I will beat you until you aren't able to catch tomorrow's practice."

"That's so mean, Iwa-chan!"

"I don't care."

_________

Iwaizumi Hajime wished he could rewind time

He would never have called Oikawa annoying; he would never have shut him up. He would never threaten to smack him ever again.

He would give everything for another conversation with Oikawa again.

Reencountering those thoughts, Iwaizumi curled up on the floor and let out a scream. He screamed. And screamed. As if it could bring Oikawa back. Back to that room they've hung out. Onto the floor they've lain on, chatting endlessly about volleyball. Back to Iwaizumi's side.

"Oikawa!" And he screamed on. And on.

________

"You're really crappy today, Oikawa," Iwaizumi noted, tossing the ball to Hanamaki. "What's the deal?"

Oikawa smiled as always. But it was not a smile of reassurance. Well, it might have meant to be one, but it definitely didn't work. Iwaizumi could tell that he was feeling bad. His face was beaded with sweat, while the practice had not even lasted twenty minutes. None of his tosses went where they were supposed to, and his serves were short distanced and weak. Even now, when he's smiling, his face was somewhat of a contorted painful expression. "You worried about me, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa teased. "You're so sweet~"

"Even now you still have the nerve to tease me?" Iwaizumi stopped receiving Hanamaki's spikes and turned to Oikawa, which left the pink-haired male dumbfounded by the fact that Iwaizumi just abandoned him like that. "You're sick, Crappykawa. Go to the nurse."

"Well, if that's what Iwa-chan insists!"

Oikawa hopped away, humming a cheerful tune.

The slight shaking of those bouncing legs did not escape Iwaizumi's sight.

_______

White in the hospital was supposed to symbol peace, but it only gave Iwaizumi chills. Everything was white, colorless. And it was quiet. It looks like death, sounds like death, and smells like death.

Not exactly the best place to put someone ill, despite being able to provide medical care.

"I told you you were sick," Iwaizumi said matter-of-factly to the boy on the hospital bed, who was holding a manga right in front of his eyes. "If you cared to notice it earlier, this wouldn't happen."

"God, it's not like I'm gonna die, Iwa-chan." Oikawa put down his manga and looked over to Iwaizumi, who sat on a plastic chair beside his bed. The corners of his mouth pulled upwards. "Or should I call you Okaasan?"

"If you're not ill I would've killed you."

"Aww, stop acting so cold, Iwa-chan." He winked at Iwaizumi playfully. "I know you love me."

"I do not. Stop being an idiot and read your manga."

Iwaizumi didn't, and would never admit that he found that wink cute, and how he felt his heart skip a bit when Oikawa said he knew he loved him.

______

They said that the illness deteriorated. As for the name of it, Iwaizumi never bothered to learn it. He just knew that it was an evil existence. Something that has been feeding on Oikawa's life, sipping on his energy from second to second. He didn't go to school nor attended practice anymore. For the past month or so, all he had been doing was visiting Oikawa everyday after school and on the weekends. Suppressing the burning worry in his heart, as well as not letting it show in front of Oikawa.  
Today was just another regular day: a day of school, volleyball practice, and rushing straight to the hospital. Iwaizumi slowed down when he saw Oikawa's room--- Room 1606--- and tried to catch his breath and act casual. He turned the knob. "Hey, Oikawa."

No response.

Iwaizumi frowned. He had expected a gross oily "Iwa-chan", and it was always there, even if Oikawa's basically sick to the bones right now. But it didn't come this time; there was only silence.

"Oikawa…?"

Iwaizumi slowly moved closer to the bed, his schoolbag hitting the drawer beside the wall and falling to the ground without him realizing. The figure in the bed covered in white sheets moved a bit, and Iwaizumi let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Oikawa's head poked out from the white blanket. He smiled wearily. "Hey, Iwa-chan."

"God. Stop scaring me like that, Crappykawa." Iwaizumi tried to act casual, but he couldn't pretend that he didn't notice the lifelessness in Oikawa's eyes, as well as his weak, almost-whispering greeting. It felt strange to see him like that. Oikawa without life wasn't Oikawa.

He sat down on the plastic chair beside his bed.

"How's everyone doing?" Oikawa asked.

"Fine. Hanamaki caught a cold so he didn't come to practice yesterday. Everyone's getting better. Even Kyoutani's more under control."

"Kyouken-chan only seems like he's under control because you're the only one who can control him," Oikawa said with a sigh.

"No, he just hates you," Iwaizumi said.

Silence.

And they burst into laughter.

Honestly, it wasn't even that funny. But somehow they laughed. And it felt nice to laugh hysterically every once in a while. Especially when things are as depressing as they can ever be.

"Hey, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa said after the sudden outburst of laughter.

"What?" said Iwaizumi, still recovering from the chaos.

"What would you do, when you feel like you've lost all hope, like it's night every single second?"

Iwaizumi frowned. "Oikawa," he said, soft but serious. "Are you thinking about..."

Oikawa raised an eyebrow, shaking his head. "No, not at all, Iwa-chan!" He smiled gently, something Iwaizumi couldn't quite make out shined in his eyes. "It's just that... I want to know what you think."

"Me?" Iwaizumi leaned back onto the wall.

"If night becomes eternity, I choose to pursue the stars."  
_So poetic, Iwa-chan!_ Oikawa had said. But Iwaizumi hardly heard him, as thoughts washed over him and he willingly drowned himself inside.

______

"Iwa-chan…"

"I'm here, Oikawa."

"I... can't breathe..."

"I'm here. I'm here."

"Please don't leave."

"I would never. I promise."

"I can't see… is it night… already?"

"It is, Oikawa. It is night."

"I can't… see the stars…"

"... I'll always be here."

_____

Iwaizumi Hajime wished he could rewind time.

He screamed. Screamed. Screamed. At the very top of the building. Under the starry sky.

He gazed heavenwards.

“I'll always be here.”

The icy air of night filled into his lungs.

One step. Two steps. Towards the night sky, he flew.

All that was left was darkness. And a gentle, low voice sounded in his mind. He recognized it as his own.

“If night becomes eternity, I choose to pursue the stars.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! I love Oikawa so much - ouo  
> Please leave comments and suggestions if you feel like doing so >3  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
